


Satin Seduction

by therisingmoon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Sylar PWP. that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> it's Peter in a dress and Peter/Sylar smut. that's it.
> 
> all errors are mine.  
> Heroes belongs to Tim Kring, no copyright infringement intended.

The message from Peter was short and to the point with the time, the name of the hotel, and the room number. Sylar didn’t question the purpose of the message and showed up at the door of the designated location. He slid the room key into the lock and stepped inside once the door was open. Except for a lamp on its lowest setting, the entire room is dark and the curtains were drawn; whatever the intended effect was, it was heightening Sylar’s senses and he clenches a fist in anticipation for a scuffle or a trap.

Then Peter spoke. “Turn around,” His voice was lower and huskier than normal, and a clacking noise had accompanied him as he spoke.

Sylar scoffed. “Why should I?”

“You’ll like this,” Peter replied with a deceptively playful tone. “Turn around.”

The lights turned on to a low glow as Sylar turned around and his eyes widened in awe. Peter leaned seductively against the wall and had one hand on his hip; he was also wearing a tight black chemise that emphasized every inch of his body. The addition of a well-padded bra added to the illusion of a shapely figure, and as he sauntered over in shiny black heels, the light reflecting off the lacy satin fabric and the long black wig made the illusion even stronger.

Peter smirked at he relished the look on Sylar’s face as he processed the sight. “I told you so,” he said huskily as the space between them narrowed. He tucked a lock of hair back, pressed up against his lover’s body, and kissed him.

Sylar’s breath was hot and aroused after they broke the kiss; he had never seen his lover like this before and the arousal was pricking at him with the urge to fuck Peter right then and there. However, as the sight of his lover looking so beautiful seared into his mind, he felt it would be a shame not to savor every piece of the image presented to him. Even the reddish tint of his lips and dark eyes looked intensified as he tilted his head to glance over every part of Peter’s body. Sylar backs Peter up against the wall, pinning him underneath. He gives him a wolfish smirk and started kissing at Peter’s neck, absorbing the lingering scent of vanilla and jasmine as his hands roamed all over his body. When his hands got to the hem of the flimsy dress, he slipped a hand underneath and his touch was met with the pleasant surprise of satin panties and aroused heat emanating from Peter’s hardening cock. Sylar cups his hand around Peter’s erection and squeezes hard, eliciting a raspy moan from Peter and a hint of pre-come leaking from his cock. Pleased, Sylar nips at his neck and jaw line as their bodies pressed closer together and he cups a hand around Peter’s ass and squeezes; Peter moans as his body responds to the roaming touch and with a mischievous smirk, his appearance and body shifts from his own to a more feminine body. 

Sylar’s eyes narrow as he pauses to take in the new shape. “Now where’s the fun in that?” he says in a low voice as he runs a hand over the new curve of breast and hips before resting his hand on the curve of Peter’s ass. “I wasn’t even done having fun yet.”

Peter’s smirk widens. “You’re right, it’s not as fun,” he replies as he shapeshifts back into his own body and suddenly shoves Sylar away from him and onto the bed; he climbs into Sylar’s lap and their lips meet again in lust and desire. Peter straddles Sylar’s lap and presses their bodies together close enough to feel the heat and arousal coming from their erections and he starts to cant and roll his hips. The resulting friction is a dizzying rush of sensation with each touch; Sylar pulls Peter closer with each roll of the hip and cups his hands around the curves of Peter’s ass and hips while he leaves bite marks on Peter’s shoulders and collarbone. A hand drifts from its place on the hip to slip under the lingerie to stroke Peter’s cock; the double effect of the cool touch of Sylar’s fingers and the heat of arousal sends a rush of pleasure throughout Peter’s body and he presses their bodies together as he nips at Sylar’s neck. Then, with a swift roll of his body, Peter’s on his back on the bed and he pulls Sylar down on top of him as they kiss and Sylar’s hands roam down Peter’s legs. He slips the heels off and then slides his hands up the smooth and fragrant skin. He gives Peter a very satisfied smirk as he begins to kiss down his chest and his fingers slide up to the heat coming from underneath the chemise. Peter moans as the teasing and the foreplay intensify his reactions to touch and with Sylar’s fingers so close to his cock, the anticipation builds inside him. 

Sylar’s not surprised to find that the panties are barely holding Peter’s cock back and that the pre-come leaking from the tip are soaking the fabric and carrying over to the chemise itself. He moves down to the bottom of the chemise and pushes it up, revealing the bulging black panties; he then bends his head down to kiss and suck at the tip of Peter’s cock through the fabric, eliciting a lustful moan. A quick glance shows lust painted all over Peter’s face as he arches to the touch. With a satisfied smirk, Sylar pushes the panties down and frees the shaft; he takes it into his mouth and starts to suck. One hand steadies it as he licks and sucks while the other hand trails along the thigh to the warm heat below his cock; Peter sits up and entwines his fingers in Sylar's thick hair as his cock slides in and out of Sylar’s mouth and he moans as the feelings and pleasure builds up in anticipation for orgasm. Suddenly, Sylar pauses in his blowjob and he looks up at Peter; the lust and need is painted all over his face and heavy breaths escape his lips as he looks down and their eyes meet. Sylar smirks, grips Peter’s wrists to pin him down, and kisses him hungrily again.

“Fuck me,” Peter gasps when Sylar broke the kiss.

Sylar’s smirk becomes more wolfish as he kisses Peter again. “Soon,” he just says, grinding their erections against each other for emphasis. Peter moans and writhes at the friction and closes his eyes as Sylar leaves bite marks along his neck and collarbone. He pauses to examine his work and he’s pleased with the results; he then climbs off of Peter and runs a hand through his hair in satisfaction. A small whine escapes Peter’s lips but Sylar puts a finger to them and smirks. He takes off his pants and his boxers, and he reaches over for the condoms and lube on the nightstand. 

“You’ve thought this through,” Sylar says as he examines the bottle with an approving glance. “I appreciate thoroughness.” He slips a condom on, squeezes a small amount of the warm liquid in his palm, and slicks himself up; the friction of his erection rubbing against the fabric of his pants has made his cock especially hard and hot with desire. He glances over to Peter, who has propped himself up on his elbows with his legs spread as far as the fabric of his panties will let him. His eyes are hooded with lust and desire and he reaches down to stroke himself, moaning with each jerk. He’s about to stroke himself again when Sylar grips his wrists again and pins him back down to kiss him roughly. Peter is breathing heavily and he arches up against Sylar, who just laughs and grinds against him. The friction is dizzying and Peter moans and writhes underneath his lover’s weight.

Sylar’s hand travels back down to Peter’s panties again and with a teasing motion, tugs and slides the panties off. He brushes a lock of the wig out of Peter’s face and kisses him again as his hand cups Peter’s erection and he jerks once, eliciting a moan from him as he arches up. As Peter arched in pleasure, Sylar wraps his arms around his torso and pulls their bodies closer together. Using his teeth, he slides the flimsy straps of the chemise off his shoulders and he leaves bite marks on Peter’s collarbone. It’s enough to warrant another moan as the lingering scent of jasmine mixed with sweat and lust heightens the sense of urgency and desire. Peter is already scrambling to get Sylar’s shirt off, but he only succeeds in pushing the back of his shirt up and scratching at his back. Sylar teases him by slipping his hands underneath the lacy bra and pretends to unhook it. With a few more teasing bites to the shoulder and neck, he finally unhooks the bra and the single button at the back of the chemise; both pieces of lingerie effortlessly slide off. Peter brushes the lingerie aside and as he brings a hand up to his face, presumably to take the wig off, Sylar stops him and shakes his head. 

“Leave it on,” he says. Peter cocks an eyebrow at him and withdraws his hand as Sylar only smirks. “Part of the fun,” he replies as he takes his shirt off and then reaches for the lube again. He lubricates two fingers and then presses them against Peter’s opening. He moans as the fingers gradually slide in and out of him, stretching and lubricating him. The buildup of friction and pleasure is staggering as Peter’s skin becomes more sensitive to the teasing touches as he lies back on the bed and lifts his legs. Sylar enters him with ease as he rests his legs onto Sylar’s shoulders. Peter closes his eyes and moans as the friction and the fullness of Sylar’s cock sends waves of pleasure throughout his body. His own erection is red with lust and need; the friction of it rubbing between their bodies as Sylar fucks him sends waves of pleasure throughout Peter’s body. 

“Fuck,” Peter gasps as the varying sensations of friction and pleasure collide. He digs his fingers into Sylar’s back and moans heavily; Sylar simply laughs and nips at his neck as he thrusts harder. The sudden rush of pleasant friction is dizzying and Peter kisses Sylar with a lusting need for more, which his lover obliges. Lust and desire pulse throughout their bodies with each successive thrust and stroke. When Sylar suddenly pulls out, Peter’s hazy and lidded eyes look up at him; Sylar runs a hand through his hair, brushes a lock of the wig away from Peter’s face, and they kiss roughly. Once they broke the kiss, Sylar rubbed a lock of the wig through his fingers; he takes it off Peter’s head, and tosses it aside. He runs a hand through Peter’s hair and they kiss again. Peter smirks and rolls over onto his stomach and knees with his ass in the air. With one hand cupped on the curve of Peter’s ass and the other on his hips, Sylar enters him again with ease. The thrusts are rougher than before and each stroke of Peter’s cock is firmer; he moans at the doubled effect and arches his back against Sylar’s torso as he grips the headboard of the bed. Sylar bites down on Peter’s shoulder as he thrusts. “Fuck,” Peter moans again as one particular thrust hit upon his prostate and the rush of pleasure causes him to let go of the headboard and he sinks his head into the pillows. “Oh fuck,” he rasps. “Fuck.”

Sylar nips at his ear, “Feels so good,” he murmurs as he strokes Peter’s cock with each thrust. “So fucking pretty…so fucking good…” Peter arches against Sylar’s torso again as the rush of friction and ecstasy overwhelm every part of his body. 

“Oh god,” Peter moans as he grabs the headboard again to brace himself, “Oh fuck.” Just as he’s about ready to come, Sylar pauses and pulls out of him again; Peter turns to shoot a scandalized look at him and receives another devilish smirk in return. Sylar leans forward and with a swift motion, reverses their positions on the bed so that Peter is on top of him. Their lips meet in another lustful kiss as their hands roam and grope each other. Peter breaks the kiss and leaves trails of bite marks as he moves down towards Sylar’s cock; he slides the condom off, tosses it aside into the trash, and proceeds to blow Sylar. His head tilts back in ecstasy as the rush of pleasure pulses throughout his body; he runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, digging them into the scalp, and sinks back into the bed as Peter sucks and teases his cock to the edge of orgasm. But just before he can come, Peter stops just like Sylar had done previously, and kisses him roughly again; their erections are pressed close together and the heat is so palpable that each touch feels like it’s burning into the skin. He leans forward and presses down on Sylar with his weight; their erections rub against each other and Sylar closes his eyes as the friction sends heat and pleasure racing throughout his body. Peter reaches for the lube on the nightstand and slicks his fingers; he then presses two fingers into his opening and moans as the pleasure courses through him. Once he was done, he presses his hands onto Sylar’s torso, and lifts himself up to position himself right above the shaft and he gasps with ecstasy as he lowers himself down. The fullness and the heat of Sylar’s cock inside of him combined with the pleasant friction of it entering him again sends pulses of pleasure throughout his body and he begins to ride.

As Peter cants and rolls his hips as he moves up and down his cock, Sylar places one hand Peter’s hips to steady him and the other hand strokes Peter’s cock. He leans forward to sit up and presses their bodies together; they lips lock in a needy kiss. Sylar breaks the kiss by moving towards Peter’s collarbone and shoulder, leaving bite marks behind. Right as Peter cants his hips, Sylar bucks his hips up and his erection touches on Peter’s prostate; his eyes roll back in ecstasy as the sudden rush of pleasure sizzles throughout his body as he digs his fingers deeper into Sylar’s skin, moaning his name. Sylar strokes and teases Peter’s cock just as roughly as Peter rides him; the feeling of orgasm is so close, yet so far. Peter clenches his muscles tighter as the heat of Sylar’s shaft enters in and out of him and he can feel his own orgasm building up. Sylar kisses and sucks at his nipples and Peter lets out another moan; in return, he nips at his ear and leaves bite marks of his own along the collarbone and shoulder to accompany the bruises and scratches that he’s left on his Sylar’s back. “Peter,” Sylar moans as he threads his fingers in Peter’s hair and kisses him roughly. “Fuck.” 

The tension and the heat that’s building between them are palpable and the point of orgasm is close. All semblances of rhythm and patience are gone; lust and desire has clouded their senses as the friction and the sexual tension build to a thundering climax. Peter moans as he closes his eyes in ecstasy and digs his fingers into Sylar’s skin as he comes; the ecstasy washes over him as Sylar’s come fills him blurs out anything else on his mind. He’s still hard when Sylar pulls out of him; his erection is still red with desire, need and the tension is still building inside of him. Peter grips Sylar by the scalp and pulls him into another rough kiss and with a swift roll of their bodies, their positions change with Peter on the bed and Sylar on top of him. Peter sits up as Sylar moves down to feverishly suck, lick, and tease Peter’s cock to orgasm. As his hot and hard cock slides in and out of Sylar’s mouth, Peter runs his fingers through his lover’s hair and arches as the slick feelings of pleasure build in him and the sight of Sylar sucking him off adds to the lust and desire in him. 

“Fuck,” Peter rasps as his cock slides in and out of Sylar’s throat, “Oh god, don’t stop…” Sylar only pauses for a moment to shoot Peter a devilish grin and resumes blowing Peter. As he continues blowing Peter, Sylar pleasures himself as well because his own cock is still hard, even after coming. He licks, strokes, and sucks at Peter’s cock, teasing Peter to the edge of orgasm; one final stroke was enough for Peter to come, the orgasm washing over him as the salty fluid went down Sylar’s throat. Once he was finished, his cock slipped out of Sylar’s mouth and Peter pulled Sylar up for a kiss, the taste of himself still on Sylar’s lips. His hands drift down to cup Sylar’s own erection and strokes it; Sylar moans as the friction pulses through his body. Peter jerks with one final stroke and Sylar comes again all over Peter’s hands and lap.

Peter cleans himself up in the bathroom and Sylar watches him as he climbs back into bed and curls up next to him. The room is quiet for a moment except for the background noise of the air condition when Sylar finally speaks.

“That was fun,” he simply says.

“It was,” Peter replies with a smug look on his face. He yawns and pulls the sheets up as sleep takes over them. 

**  
Earlier:  
**

The lingerie boutique clerk was organizing one of the shelves when the bell rang, indicating that someone just walked into the store. She turned to see a woman standing near the entrance and surveying the boutique with equal parts confusion and determination.

“Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with, miss?” The clerk asked in her best customer service voice.

Peter smiled. “I would love some help.”


End file.
